Intoxicated
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: When Michael last saw Sara one year ago, she said that she hated him...But when he gets a late night call to pick her up from a bar, will her opinion of him change?


_**Intoxicated**_

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, um, I don't own Prison Break…I wouldn't mind owing Went and Dom for a day though however ; )_

_**A/N:** okay, well here I am bearing yet another oneshot…Sara may seem a little OOC, but oh well, she's drunk lol…But please read and review…ENJOY!_

……………………………

Michael had gotten the call at two in the morning on a Saturday.

The air was warm all around him, the sky was pitch black, and a ringing sound was jarring him out of sleep. He raised his head up off the pillow and stared, irritated, at the phone.

"Shut up," he commanded, and when it refused to take orders, he groaned and noticed the caller Id read _'Lincoln'_.

Picking up the cell phone, he sighed ruefully into it "Linc, I can't pick you up again tonight…I need sleep."

He was about to hang up the electronic device, and try his best to continue his _'infirmary'_ dream, when Lincoln quickly said into the receiver, "No Mike it's not me…It's Sara."

Michael quickly pulled the phone back to his ear…His heart thumping violently within his chest, as a number of frightening possibilities flew through his mind at lightning speed. "Wha…Is she okay?"

"Yeah…" Lincoln trailed off, and Michael let out a sigh of relief, shifting himself out of bed "Well I think so."

Michael froze; his left shoe only half on "Linc, what happened?"

There was a short pause on the other end, before Lincoln responded, "I was at that bar that's near your firm when I noticed this guy go up to a women and tell her she looked sad…He gave her a drink, and I didn't think anything else of it…"

"Where is this going Lincoln?" Michael injected, sandwiching the phone between his ear and his shoulder "Just tell me, is she okay?"

"Well anyway, as I was saying," Lincoln rolled his eyes at his little brother's impulse "a while later I saw the women trying to get away from the guy, but she didn't seem able to…I think he must have slipped her something."

"Compelling story and everything bro," Michael paused to pull his shirt over his head "But what happened to Sara?"

Lincoln thought carefully for a few moments, then, "Well I went over to make sure the women was okay, and I realized that it was Sara…I had no idea who her friends or family etc were, so I just called you…"

Lincoln didn't even get the chance to finish, before Michael snapped his phone closed and bolted out of his loft.

And for the first time since he escaped from prison, he was actually scared.

……………………………

Ten minutes, three irritating red lights, and a very intense encounter with an egomaniacal guy later, Michael had Sara's limp body in his arms as he carried her out of the bar, with Lincoln hot on their tails.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lincoln asked in concern once they were on the sidewalk.

Michael looked down to the sleeping figure in his arms. "She's already starting to stir, so I think so…I'll take her back to my place and keep an eye on her to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you want to keep an eye on her." Lincoln winked "Hey why is it that I cant get you to pick me up, but as soon as I mention Sara's name, you're on it like stink on cheese?"

A smirk danced across Michael's lips "Because she's cuter than you."

"Ouch…That hurts right here." Lincoln brought his hand to his heart for emphasis. Before, "Well are you going to be okay if I take off…How do you do this hero thing all the time? I'm beat."

"Yeah, I'll be fine" the younger brother laughed, then, "Hey Linc?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…For calling me."

"I wouldn't think not to." Lincoln smiled as he gestured for a cab "Bye Mike."

Michael watched Lincoln's cab drive away before looking down to Sara. How was he going to explain this to her when she woke up? When he last saw her a year ago, she had told him that she hated him, and that she didn't want him to ever try to contact her again…How was she going to react when she wakes to find that he had been the one called to her rescue when she was in danger?

"Michael?" Sara whispered softly, bringing him from his thoughts "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Michael smiled warmly "You're going to be okay."

Sara suddenly became aware of the fact that Michael was carrying her "It's okay…You can put me down."

Michael was a little unsure about this, but he didn't want to push things, so he slowly put her feet back on the ground. He unintentionally left his strong arm around her waist for support and when Sara realized this, her breath caught in her throat "Um, Michael?"

"Oh." Michael suddenly felt a little embarrassed as he slowly removed his arm from Sara's waist.

She hadn't even been standing on her own for a second, before Sara started to fall.

"Whoa! I got you." Michael said softly as he pulled Sara up again by her waist, and the first thing that popped into his head was, _'Yep, sexual tension still very much intact.'_

Sara suddenly started to laugh, and Michael blinked down to her a few times in uncertainty before laughing…Wow, she was drunk.

He picked her up once again, in her sudden bout of euphoria and carried her to the car.

This promised to be an interesting night.

……………………………

Michael pushed himself into his loft, struggling with the weight of Sara's body.

He flopped her down on his couch, and suddenly a very erotic thought sprung to his mind. He quickly shook his head of those thoughts…He was NOT going to take advantage of her…He needed to gain her trust back, and succumbing to his desires while she was over the hill was not the most effective way of doing that.

He stopped what he was thinking, and watched her as she spread her arms and legs apart.

"Mmm," she groaned, stretching. "Your couch is so comfy." She snuggled down into it, and cracked an eye open at him. "What?"

"Nothing" he smiled, trying not to laugh, "I always wondered what you'd be like drunk."

"I," she snorted "am not drunk."

Michael couldn't help but smile. "And the ten minute monologue on the way home about how Borat is going to take over the world along with Starbucks and Bindi Irwin was…what?"

"A momentary lapse in sanity," she declared, rolling the wrong way off the couch. She landed with a thud onto the carpet, her face pressing into the material. She raised herself up on her arms, shaking with laughter. "That…" she gasped. "Was awesome." She climbed back onto the couch, rolling her head to look at him. "You're laughing," she accused, pointing a finger at him. "I got you to laugh."

Michael tried to bite back a chuckle that was creeping up his throat. "Oh I can't want for the morning."

Sara mumbled in response, her eyes having slipped close. "I'm tired," she whispered, tucking her arm underneath her head. She was asleep within minutes, and a stray, auburn curl was falling across her face, floating up with every breath that she took.

Michael leaned over her and reached out his hand to brush her hair back behind her ear. Reaching down, he uncurled her limbs and straightened her out on the long couch, and she buried her face into a cushion. Trying hard not to smile down at her, he walked into his bedroom, pulled a blanket out of his closet, and when he went back into his living room he laid it back over her.

She smiled in her sleep, her lips moving softly. He leaned closer, trying to figure out what she was saying. When he realized what it was, the smile was on his face as he looked down at her. Shaking his head, he made his way into his bedroom to continue his night's sleep.

……………………………

To say that it felt as if a jackhammer was being drilled into her head, would have to be an understatement.

Groaning, Sara pressed her palm against her forehead, desperate to stop the throbbing. "Oh, god," she said, sitting up, and taking in her surroundings "What happened to me last night?"

"I got a call from Lincoln at two am," came a startlingly familiar voice. "He said that some guy slipped something in your drink at a bar…So I came and got you, and I must say Miss Tancredi, that you were quite entertaining last night." A mug of coffee appeared in front of her face. She looked up to see none other than Michael Scofield standing over her. "Apparently, I'm still your knight in shining armor."

She took the coffee from his hands, sending a grateful look his way. At the first sip she felt better, and she sighed. Rubbing her eye, she looked up at him. "So…I guess now would be the weirdest time to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said last time I saw you…I didn't mean it…I was scared and confused…My father had just died…Someone who I thought was my friend ended up trying to drown me, before I literally ironed him out and jumped from a motel room window…"

Sara suddenly stopped her ramble mid-sentence and looked up to see Michael smiling over her. "It's okay," he told her, "You don't have to remind me of what happened…Because seriously, it's a little insane." Michael laughed and Sara soon followed…He was right…It was insane "but one thing I don't get, why didn't you ever tell me that you didn't mean it? Do you know hard it was thinking for a year that you hated me?"

Sara pursed her lips together and lowered her head, suddenly feeling rather ashamed. "I'm so sorry Michael…I just didn't want to further complicate the matter…Your life was just starting to get back to normal after your brother's exoneration, I didn't want to get in the way, and remind you of it all…I also had a suspicion that you had met someone, and I didn't want you to have to explain to her who I was…"

"There was nobody else Sara." Michael injected quickly, as he sat on the couch beside her, suddenly realizing what he had done. "But were you really that miserable about the whole situation that you would go out last night and let that guy take advantage of you? I thought you were stronger than that."

Sara laughed humorlessly as a single tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away, feeling rather ridiculous as Michael waited on baited breath. "You once asked me what drove me to the drugs in the first place, and I wouldn't tell you." Michael nodded so she continued, "In my last year of Med school I got engaged to this guy." She paused for a few moments, struggling with the weight of her profession "Well long story short, on the night of our rehearsal dinner, I found him making out with one of my bridesmaids…Then I saw them yesterday, happily married, expecting a baby…I guess something inside me just snapped."

"Wow…" was all Michael could manage as he used his thumb to wipe the single tear from her cheek "I expected _'father problems'_ or _'med school stress'_, but wow, I'm so sorry Sara."

Sara smiled into her mug, taking a sip and then shaking the hair out of her eyes. "It's okay…It's not your fault" she smiled, placing the mug on a coaster. "I don't…I want to thank you, but I don't know how, and I feel really, really stupid right now because all you're doing is staring at me, and…"

She was cut off when Michael leaned forwards and placed his lips on hers, pressing into them hard and insistent. She inhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes going wide before snapping shut.

Her hands wound their way around his neck, pulling him down harder. He lay atop her, kissing her as much as he could, only breaking apart to come up for air. Sara gasped against his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip a tic-tac into her mouth. "Hang-over breath" he explained.

"You're a mean man Michael Scofield." Sara laughed as she playfully hit his chest.

A smirk danced across Michael's lips. "Well I try…I do have a prison rep to maintain" he smiled, before capturing her lips under his again.

When the need for air was too great, he pulled apart eventually, pressing his face into her neck. She gripped him to her, pressing her lips against his shoulder.

"Well," Michael said, once he had finally regained his composure "In response to your lovely little mumble last night…You're welcome."

_**End**_


End file.
